¿El principio del fin?
by N.LUPIN
Summary: Sexto curso, sin spoliers del de JK.Harry ha sido atacado en Privet Drive, alguien consigue rescatarle,¿quien es Paul?y más ¿quién es Elyon?.Snape cada vez esta más distante con la orden, será esto ¿el principio del fin?Dejad algún review aunque sea para
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Privet Drive, 29 de julio.

El verano estaba en pleno apogeo, este año parecía especialmente caluroso.

Un joven muchacho de pelo azabache y ojos color verde intenso transitaba por las calles de lo que otros llamaban "el mejor lugar" para pasar el verano.

Alejado de sus amigos y de su verdadero mundo, Harry se sentía solo. No podía dejar de pensar en la maldita tarde en que sucedió... aquello. Sí, todavía no se le había ido de la cabeza y, verdaderamente, tardaría.

El estúpido de Snape con su maldita arrogancia y sarcasmo... Si sólo hubiera avisado a la Orden un poco antes... quizás ahora estaría en otro lugar con una persona que verdaderamente se preocupaba por él.

La tarde llegaba a su fin y los farolillos de las casas comenzaban a iluminarse. Decidió regresar a casa de sus tíos, no quería más reproches.

Al entrar en "su casa" lo primero que vio fue a su tío parado enfrente de la puerta.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no quiero recibir correo en esta casa de tu asqueroso mundo!

Hasta ese instante no se había percatado en dos lechuzas posadas en la barandilla de la escalera con sendas cartas a su nombre. Una parecía de Hogwarts. ¿Serían las notas de los TIMOS? Los había esperado desde hacía tiempo.

Harry no contestó al reproche, cogió las cartas y subió indiferente al dormitorio, escuchando de fondo las blasfemias de Tío Vernon sobre el mundo mágico.

Ya en la habitación se tumbó en la cama, abrió una de las cartas y quedó agradecido al ver el remitente: Hermione y Ron le escribían. Era la primera que recibía en todo el verano, pero sabía que a ellos no les podía reprochar nada, ya le habrían mandado toda la información posible si hubiesen podido.

_Hola Harry:_

_Esperamos que el verano no se te esté dando demasiado mal, nos hemos enterado de algunas cosas. Ahora estamos todavía en la mansión Black, pero la Orden va a cambiar la residencia. No sabemos a donde todavía. De momento el que tú ya sabes sigue sin hacer movimientos. _

_BesosRon y Hermione._

Harry dejó la carta a un lado, la verdad es que tampoco le importaba lo que hacía Dumbledore con su querida Orden del Fénix.

Se dispuso a leer la otra carta que, efectivamente, eran los TIMOS de su 5º año:

-Transformaciones: Supera Expectativas-Encantamientos: Supera expectativas

-Herbología:Notable-D. C. A. O.: Nota Máxima (Patronus)

-Historia de la Magia: Bien-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Notable

-Pociones: Notable-Adivinación: Pobre

-Astronomía: Bien

La verdad, pensaba que las notas iban a estar bastante peor. Había esperado no sacar buena nota en pociones, por no mencionar el cero de Historia.

Pensó en Ron y Hermione: ¿También les habrían mandado a ellos los resultados?

Cogió una segunda hoja del sobre, ponía lo que iba a necesitar para el siguiente curso. "Lo de siempre" Pensó. Ni siquiera se molestó en leerlo.

Dejó las cartas a un lado y se dispuso a dormir, estaba demasiado cansado y no tenía ganas de cenar.

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, parecía un pasadizo subterráneo. Las paredes estaban demasiado altas y él parecía ir a nivel del suelo. Era una serpiente. El suelo era irregular._

_Parecía que una luz se filtraba por el final, ya quedaba poco. Salió hacia el exterior y un gran castillo se impuso ante él. ¡Era Hogwarts! La serpiente, Harry, siguió reptando en dirección a la entrada principal._

El reloj automático de su mesilla marcaba las 3:45, hacía apenas un minuto se había levantado sobresaltado a causa del sueño.

Una serpiente iba por el pasadizo que iba de la Casa de los Gritos hasta Hogwarts, sabía perfectamente por donde iba.

Era la serpiente de Voldemort, es decir, Voldemort, pues había poseído a la serpiente, la que entraba al castillo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a escribir una carta de aviso. Sí, pero ¿A quién?

¿Dumbledore? Seguro que le decía que estuviera tranquilo y no le contaría nada.

¿Ron y Hermione? Se pondrían demasiado nerviosos. Aunque... Sí, ellos podrían ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo, harían todo lo que pudiesen. Sí, y a lo mejor le pedía ayuda a Lupin, porque, a decir verdad, que espiaran Hogwarts no era cosa buena. Alguien tenía que enterarse.

Se sentó rápidamente en el escritorio y, después de buscar durante un rato la pluma y la tinta, las tenía escondidas al fondo de uno de los cajones, se puso a escribir lo más rápido que pudo:

_Ron, Hermione: He visto en un sueño, y estoy completamente seguro de que ha sido verdadero, que la estúpida serpiente de Voldemort estaba por Hogwarts. Tengo miedo de que ataque, avisad a alguien, haced algo._

_Harry P._

Se levantó tan rápido que tropezó y, cuando intentaba atarle el mensaje a Hedwing sin que las manos le temblaran, comprendió que estaba cada vez más nervioso. A cada segundo que recordaba más y más el sueño, más cuenta se daba del peligro.

Lo que menos quería era pedir ayuda a la Orden del Fénix, pero... No, no había nada que explicar. No podía quedarse parado sabiendo lo de la serpiente y no hacer nada. Simplemente eso.

-Vamos, Hedwing, confío en ti.- Le susurró a su lechuza.- Date toda la prisa que puedas.

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo y atravesó la ventana en cuestión de segundos, se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Harry la vio volar en medio de la noche, veloz, silenciosa, hermosa,... Dentro de poco atravesaría la calle y...

-¡HEDWING!- Exclamó Harry espantado cuando dos rayos plateados cruzaron el aire en dirección a la lechuza, quien no pudo retirarse a tiempo y un rayo la dio en el costado.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry bajó las escaleras de la casa sin importarle lo más mínimo despertar a sus tíos, sólo pensaba en Hedwing y en esos rayos... La habían herido, dos mortífagos, seguro. Pero si tenían pensado atacarle otra vez e irse corriendo, lo tenían mal. Estaba harto, se había cansado del juego hacía tiempo. Ahora atacaría él, y si venía el Ministerio, menos gente para vengarse, le importaba poco. O Nada.

Hedwing había caído a unos 300 metros de la casa, y Harry ya estaba a medio camino cuando un rayo rojo le hizo parar e seco. Sin mediar palabra alguna con el hombre encapuchado que vio detrás de un árbol y sin cambiar el rostro lo más mínimo, repasó en dos segundos los conjuros que sabía. Y las maldiciones.

-¡Desmaius!- Un rayo rojo brillante se hundió sin miramientos en el pecho del hombre haciéndolo caer.

Aunque no se produjeron los efectos esperados, el hombre cayó a unos dos metros en voladas y su cabeza fue a parar contra una piedra, Harry continuó corriendo satisfecho, al fin y al cabo, el hombre estaba desmayado.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando se encontró frente con dos mortífagos y, antes de levantar la varita, o más bien por eso, un Mortífago se la quitó con un Expelliarmus demasiado bien hecho, pues Harry comenzó a ver la situación un poco negra.

-Desmaius.- Exclamó una de las figuras y Harry vio, a cámara lenta, como un rayo extremadamente rojo se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Ya estaba cerrando los ojos, cuando una explosión plateada se interpuso entre el rayo y él.

Se sorprendió bastante, más que por la explosión, había visto bastantes cosas extrañas en su vida, sino por la cara enfurecida y no temerosa o contenta que las máscaras permitían asomar de los rostros de los mortífagos.

-Potter, Potter.- Se volvió confundido hacia la Sra Figg, que salía del jardín de su casa.- ¡Corre hacia la casa, antes de que vengan más! ¡Rápido!

Harry la miraba entre molesto, sorprendido y asustado. ¿Qué había hecho la Sra Figg? ¿No se suponía que era squib? ¿O también aquello era mentira? Pensó Harry al tiempo que se acercaba a él, justo en el preciso momento en el que otra maldición explotaba, literalmente, a un metro escaso suyo.

-¡Date prisa, muchacho!- Resopló la Sra Figg.- No tengo ni idea de cuanto puede durar el artefacto de Dumbledore, ¡corre! En tu casa estarás a salvo.- Imploró estremeciéndose cuando otra maldición explotaba cerca.

-¿Dumbledore? Pero... ¿qué...?- Harry se paró ante la Sra Figg con mirada decidida.- No pienso esconderme, señora.- Anunció mientras explotaban más hechizos.

-¡No! No puedes. Dumbledore ha dicho que no debes...

Harry se volvió sin escucharle siquiera, le importaba poco lo que su director dijese, ahora no estaba ahí, pero los mortífagos sí. Se plantó a un metro de la última maldición que explotaba. Se fijó en unas piedrecillas que había a sus pies; seguro que aquello era el "artefacto" de Dumbledore.

Se preguntó cuánto aguantaría, y si los mortífagos podrían atravesarla a cuerpo. Se alegró de que no pudiesen o no lo hubiesen pensado. Todas estas dudas quedaron a un segundo plano cuando, a su pesar, aparecieron dos mortífagos. Eso completaba cuatro contra uno.

Uno de los hombres hizo un gesto con la mano y todos prepararon las varitas. Harry comenzó a sentirse mal. ¿Podrían atravesar la barrera los cuatro a la vez? Se quedó inmóvil, esperando la respuesta, pero no atacaban. Poco después entendió el porqué.

Todo transcurrió en un segundo: una delgada línea de vapor ascendió desde las piedras, casi invisible. CASI.

Como si lo estuvieran mirando a él, en vez de a Harry, los mortífagos maldijeron, todos a una, cuando el encapuchado bajó la mano. Harry esquivó un rayo negro, que rozó su brazo y sintió cómo caía sangre mientras corría. Se volvió con curiosidad para descubrir qué hacían sus atacantes, y paró en seco cuando observó cómo tres de ellos atacaban a la Sra Figg y uno iba hacia él.

Con el deseo prácticamente incontrolable de salir corriendo, se quedó parado, impotente, observando cómo torturaban a la anciana.

De pronto sintió que la necesitaba, quería tenerla, y como si fuese cosa natural, cogió al vuelo la varita que salió del bolsillo de su adversario.

-¡Incendio! ¡Reducto! ¡Petríficus Totalus!- Exclamó fuera de sí a medida que apuntaba a los Mortífagos y se acordaba de los hechizos.

En un momento quedaron reducidos; la Sra Figg estaba en la puerta de su casa, Harry se acercó corriendo hacia allí, pero vio a lo lejos que otras nuevas sombras se acercaban. A su pesar, la dejó ahí y bajó Magnolia Crescent.

-------

La noche estaba oscura; las luces, apagadas. Caminaba sin rumbo entre las sombras. Sabía que no debía haber dejado la casa de sus tíos, pero ya no podía volver atrás. Había estado huyendo de un gran número de mortífagos durante una hora, Tal vez más, y no le quedaba otra que seguir escondiéndose.

Oyó un ruido en un contenedor cercano. Se paró en seco, se acercó y, ante su asombro, vio aparecer el cuerpo de un joven.

-¡Hola!- Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué?- Soltó Harry.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué hace ahí dentro?

-Bueno, mejor que no lo sepas, en un momento no te acordarás de nada.

El hombre sacó la varita de debajo de su túnica, y se dispuso a lanzar "obliviate", pero antes de poder lanzar el hechizo alguien le había desarmado. Miró en dirección al chico, ¡había sido él! ¡Era mago!

-¿¡Eres mago?- Exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí.- Contestó secamente.

-Me llamo Paul Wilcox, trabajo en el Ministerio, en el departamento de investigación muggle.- Harry le miraba extrañado.

-¿Y qué hacía dentro de un contenedor?

-Estaba investigando los nuevos avances de reciclaje muggle. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter.- Contestó rudamente. Aquel chico parecía una versión joven del señor Weasley, y no le apetecía demasiado entablar una conversación estúpida con él.

-¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas?- El joven estaba más sorprendido que Harry, y asustado.

El frío se extendió por toda la zona, una masa de humo gris se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? Yo...- El extraño chico miraba asustado hacia los lados.- No sé qué pasa.

-Son dementores.- Murmuró Harry empezando a sentir náuseas.

El chico le miró atemorizado, y Harry no pudo más que mirarle con gesto tranquilizador. ¡Ahora resultaba que iba a convertirse en un experto en dementores, lo que faltaba!

-Tranquilo, no pasa...- Intentó Harry.

-¿Tranquilo, ¿quién, ¿yo?- Harry vio cómo le salía vapor de la boca, empezaba a hacer verdadero frío.- Hay dementores y...- Entonces pareció reparar por primera vez en él.- ¡Y tú no puedes, no debes estar aquí! Nos van a coger los dementores, lo que significa que los mortífagos...-En ese momento se apagaron las pocas luces que todavía quedaban encendidas.- Oh, por las barbas de Merlín,...- Susurró Wilcox tragando saliva, antes de conjurar luz mágica en su varita.

Harry copió el gesto mientras miraba atento a una esquina, estaba seguro de que ahí estaban, al menos los dementores.

-Muy bien, déjame pensar algo.- Dijo Paul.- Pero antes dime qué haces a las cuatro de la madrugada. Por lo que sé, deberías estar escondido, ¿no?

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Harry con una leve nota de ira.

-Eh... sí, eso me han contado.- Continuó preocupado.- Tenemos que aparecernos en el Ministerio, ahí te ayudarán y podré avisar a Dumbledore, o a Moody. ¿Sabes desaparecerte?

-No.- Respondió deseando poder hacerlo.- Hasta el año que viene no podemos aprender.

-¿Qué? Oh, eso complica las cosas.

Se calló de repente al aparecer por la esquina un grupo de tres dementores.

-De acuerdo, cambio de planes. Soy el peor en Patronus, pero tú líate a hacer magia por esa varita, que soy rápido de ideas.

-¡Expectro Patronus!- Exclamó Harry con toda la confianza que pudo encontrar antes de que el chico terminase.

-Con un poco de suerte, los controladores del Ministerio se dignan a venir.- Oyó murmurar a Paul a su espalda.

Pero en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado; De la punta de su varita surgió una luz plateada que, mientras poco a poco tomaba forma de ciervo, consumía su fuerza.

El patronus abatió sin dificultad a esos tres dementores, pero otros tantos aparecieron por las demás calles; y todavía más confuso que toda la noche, no comprendía por qué se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener el hechizo. Comenzaba a verlo todo borroso, lo que era una tontería, había luchado contra cientos de dementores hacía tres años escasos; pero, aún consumiendo todas sus fuerzas, el ciervo se iba desvaneciendo. No podría vencer a los otros dementores, no podría. No...

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, entreviendo formas que se acercaban cada vez más. Entonces escuchó unos gritos que hacía años no escuchaba. Gritos de terror, de... sus... padres...

-¡Eolus!- Un grito potente se escuchó a su espalda, y al segundo siguiente una ráfaga de viento lo hizo caerse de bruces.

-Vamos, vamos.- Unas fuertes manos le levantaron sin miramientos.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- Preguntó atropelladamente al ver que los dementores avanzaban muy despacio, entre un torbellino de hojas y algunos objetos.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Sobrevivir.- Contestó el chico muy serio.- Pero sólo unos segundos, no creo que dure mucho. Vamos hacia el contenedor.

Harry observó mudo cómo el chico se metía en el contenedor y desaparecía, a la vez que gritaba: ¡Es un túnel!

Harry miró hacia los dementores, que ya caminaban hacia él más rápidamente, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al fondo del contenedor, sólo que o había fondo. Y caía, y caía... Y de lejos el grito del chico:

-Nos hemos salvado... ¡No me lo puedo creer! Ahora a casa.- Añadió Paul.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

30 de julio. 5:30 AM.

Estaba solo, sentado en un antiguo sofá, con un vaso de Whisky de fuego en la mano derecha.

"Hace ya más de un mes que se fue, y todo sigue igual. Bueno, no todo, él ya no está. El último del grupo, al que perdone hace ya tres años por aquella supuesta infidelidad, que nunca fue cierta.

Bebió otro trago de la humeante bebida, ahora no sabía cuál era su propósito. "Ya no te queda nadie, bueno, sí, Harry. Haría lo que fuera por proteger su vida.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió; Remus ni siquiera giró la vista para ver quién entraba.

-Buenas noches, Lupin.- Dijo una voz cargada de odio.

-Buenas noches, Severus.- Contestó él sin poder reprimir ese aire cansado y melancólico.

Snape salió escaleras arriba quedando otra vez solo el licántropo en el salón. Pensó en enviar una lechuza a Harry, pero desechó la idea, no quería que sus tíos se enfadaran por su culpa.

Ya bien entrada la noche decidió subir a su dormitorio para intentar descansar un poco. Hacía semanas que no dormía más que unas cuatro horas por noche. Su aspecto se había degenerado mucho y a medida que se acercaba la luna llena sentía peor su, ya de por sí, cansado ánimo.

-----

Se levantó temprano, había dormido en uno de los dormitorios de la primera planta y había entreoído ruidos durante la noche.

En la Sala principal estaban Dumbledore y Moody.

-¿Lo han encontrado?- Preguntó Ojoloco.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué demonios hacía a las tantas por la calle?

-No lo sé, Alastor, no lo sé. Lo encontró Paul Wilcox mientras hacía frente a dementores y mortífagos. Ahora está en su casa. Un poco más tarde vendrá Adam ha contarnos lo acontecido.

Remus se había quedado paralizado a mitad de las escaleras; bajó corriendo el tramo que le faltaba y entró rápidamente al salón:

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó alarmado.

Dumbledore y Moody voltearon para mirar a Remus. Lo último que querían era que se enterase ahora. Ojoloco comenzó a hablar:

-Han encontrado a Harry, Remus.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer,- Empezó a decir el director.- ayer fue atacado. Por suerte lo encontró Paul Wilcox, de investigación muggle, y le ayudó a escapar de ellos. Ahora está en su casa recuperando fuerza, va a venir Adam Wilcox a vernos.

-¡Yo quiero ir a verlo!

-No.- Contestó tajante Dumbledore.- Hay que esperar a que venga Adam.

-¡Pero le han atacado!- Exclamó Remus exasperado.- Se supone que estaba seguro, ¿qué ha pasado con los guardianes? ¿Por qué no puede venir? Estaría mejor con nosotros. ¡Ni siquiera conocemos a Wilcox!

-Remus, tranquilo.- Repuso Dumbledore.- Harry estará bien. En cuanto a los guardianes, la Sra Figg se encuentra internada en San Mungo, en estado de urgencia, está muy grave. Los demás no pudieron llegar al chico, los atacaban por todas partes.

-Sí, y no te preocupes por Wilcox. Es un buen chico, demasiado joven e inexperto, pero se las apaña en su trabajo.- Gruñó Moody en un intento por ser amable.- Su padre, Adam, trabaja por todo Reino Unido por temas de regulación mágica últimamente. No está en la Orden, pero se puede contar con él.- Moody reflexionó unos segundos.- Me acuerdo de una vez hace 18 años cuando me acusaron de abuso de la magia, lo que es absurdo, porque...

-Eso me parece bien, muy bien.- Comenzó Remus recuperando el color de su cara, pero entrando en un tono rojo.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me avisasteis, Dumbledore.

-No había por qué, Remus.- Replicó Dumbledore con una leve nota de nerviosismo.- Yo mismo iba a informarte cuando avisaron su encuentro.

-No me refiero a eso, Albus.- Gritó furioso Remus.- Sabes perfectamente lo importante que es para mí Harry.- Apretaba loas puños con fuerza.- No dejas que viva conmigo, lo cual comprendo por su seguridad, en serio, no permites que le vea, cosa que estoy aguantando a duras penas por aceptar tu criterio, ¡Lo único que pido es saber si le han atacado o se encuentra mal! ¿Es mucho pedir?

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, y una tensión que podía cortarse con un aspaviento. Moody miraba atentamente a Lupin con su ojo natural y observaba los rincones de la habitación con el mágico hasta que se posó sobre la puerta, que se abría lentamente.

-He oído gritos, ¿ocurre algo nuevo?- Preguntó Severus Snape mirando a los presente con expresión imperturbable. Pareció reparar en los puños blancos de Remus, e inició, aunque no concluyó, una leve sonrisa.- Oh, entiendo.

Moody apartó la vista con aire aburrido. ¡La que se iba a montar, Pero continuó con el ojo de cristal dando vueltas por la habitación, un gesto inteligente.

Remus miró a Snape con todo el odio que pudo. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿El maldito Snivellus lo sabía? Miró al director con réplica, pero tanto Dumbledore como Snape mostraban una cara ininteligible.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuró entre dientes.- Comprendo.- Caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar a Snape siquiera.- Voy a dar una vuelta. Volveré...- Miró a Moody con aire resignado.-...dentro de un rato.

-Ahora que se ha ido... el Sr Lupin, y a dejado de... hablar,- Snape no ocultaba de ninguna forma su desprecio.- podemos centrarnos en algo más que en un alumno despistado, o en peleas sentimentales.

Dumbledore le reprochó con la mirada, pero pensó que nunca cambiaría.

-Bueno,- Dijo Moody.- creo que ahora nos tienes que explicar tú algunas cosas. ¿Qué hiciste ayer con tu amo?

Snape guardó silencio; no iba a contar TODO a Dumbledore, muchísimo menos a Moody.

-Nos reunimos en la mansión Ryddle, sólo unos cuantos, nos comentó que tenía un nuevo plan, el más magnífico de todos. No dijo de qué se trataba. También me dijo que evitara que Potter diera clases de Oclumancia. Luego nos hizo ir a cada uno a un lugar.- Con eso quedó de nuevo en silencio.

-¿Y no nos tienes que decir a dónde fuiste?- Preguntó Moody con odio.

-No.- Contestó secamente. Moody emitió un gruñido.

-Me voy. Aquí sólo queda falsedad, volveré cuando llegue Adam.

Al momento se oyó un portazo, sólo estaban ellos en la casa. Severus sabía que era el momento de las preguntas, pero también de las confidencias por parte de Dumbledore.

-Creo que deberías explicar mejor lo de la reunión.- Propuso el director.

-Y yo creo que me debías explicar mejor lo de Potter.- Repuso el otro. Se hizo un silencio tenso.

-Bien,- Comenzó el más mayor.- Harry fue atacado por un grupo de dementores y mortífagos durante la madrugada. Eso, y que lo encontró Wilcox, es lo único que sabemos. Creo que es tu turno.- Propuso tranquilamente.

-Después de la reunión,- Comenzó Snape con aspereza.- el Señor Oscuro me mandó ir a la casa de Wilcox, conocedor de que el chico se encontraba ahí. Eché un hechizo para que apareciera transparente para el exterior, pero desde dentro no notaron nada, y vi a Potter semiinconsciente. Le administraron una poción revitalizante y quedó dormido. Volví con la información a la Mansión Ryddle y se le confirmé al Lord sus suposiciones.- Quedó un momento en silencio, calibrando si debía informar de lo siguiente. Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a continuar.- Me mandó a buscar la carta que llevaba su lechuza blanca antes de...

-¿Qué carta?-Preguntó ávidamente del director.

-Potter salió de la casa cuando vio que su lechuza había sido interceptada. Llevaba una carta para Weasley y Granger.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

-Fui a Privet Drive y la encontré, pero al Lord le oculté esa información. Conseguí traerla aquí.- Anunció sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Debo verla enseguida!- Exclamó el director visiblemente preocupado.

Severus le tendió la carta con expresión funesta. No había creído que Dumbledore desconociera la existencia de la carta.

-Así que esto es el plan de Voldemort...

-Desconozco dichos planes.- Murmuró Snape entre dientes.

-¿Crees que esta información sea verdadera? Puede Harry haya vuelta a tener un...

Sonó un ruido en la puerta de entrada. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius Black gritaba en el hall como una endiablada. Snape fue a abrir al tiempo que insonorizaba por unos segundos la figura. Otra vez el licántropo.

-Buenas.- Dijo secamente Lupin. Snape se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Veo que no todavía no ha llegado. Bueno, esperaré arriba, aquí no tengo nada que hablar.- Ironizó mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, quien se dirigió hacia él.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo período de tiempo, hasta que el timbre les sorprendió. Esta vez abrió Dumbledore, dejando paso a Moody y al Sr Wilcox, un hombre de mediana edad con aparente buen cargo en el Ministerio. Vestía un elegante traje marrón y sonreía afablemente.

-Buenos días, Sr Wilcox, pase.- Saludó Albus.

Después de unas palabras de cortesía, siguieron a Moody hacia el salón. Cuando estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore sirvió una taza de té a cada uno.

-Bien,- Comenzó el director.- ¿como está el chico?

-Se ha recuperado de la magia perdida, aunque cuando me vine todavía se encontraba dormido.

-¿Os ha contado lo que pasó?- Preguntó ansioso Lupin. Dumbledore echó una mirada a Snape, que mostraba un rostro impasible.

-No, él no pudo decir nada, apenas estuvo consciente lo suficiente para llegar a la casa. Paul sólo me ha podido contar cómo esperaron. Al parecer, el chico mantuvo a los dementores hasta que Paul tuvo preparado un túnel de energía.- Remus suspiró, necesitaba ver a Harry ¡ya!

-Bien, supongo que iremos a buscarle esta tarde.- Objetó Dumbledore satisfecho.

-No creo que sea lo correcto, Albus.- Replicó Moody.- El chico está todavía débil, no debe moverse de ahí en un par de días.- Miró a Remus.- Por lo menos.- Puntualizó.- Además, no va a volver a Privet Drive con esos muggles locos, eso no lo pienses, y creo que, por su bien, no sería apropiado que viniese aquí.- Remus se vio obligado a asentir al recordar la depresión que tenía él cada vez que pisaba la casa de su fallecido amigo. Lo que menos necesitaba Harry era una temporada de su padrino muerto.

-Harry debe estar protegido.- Dijo Dumbledore terminando con la discusión.

-No pasa nada si se queda unos días, hasta que se recupera o lo que sea. A mí no me molesta, y no creo que a Paul le desagrade la idea.- Dumbledore no dijo nada, así que Moody asintió agradecido.- Bien, yo me debería ir ya.- Expuso Wilcox.- Tengo que ir a mi casa antes de ir al trabajo.

-¿Podría ir a ver a Harry?- Preguntó Remus.

Antes de que Adam respondiera, Dumbledore ya había dado la suya: NO.

------

Harry ya se había despertado hacía algún tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de moverse de la cama. Estuvo pensando en la situación. Al fin y al cabo, había logrado salir de la casa de sus tíos, aunque por poco había acabado muerto.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, por ella entro el padre del chico que le había salvado.

-¿Que tal te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada, muchacho, de nada. Si no llegas a cruzarte con Paul... ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido? Aunque sueles salir bien de los percances, ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió algo abstraído.- Yo tengo que irme ya. Quizás sea mejor que bajes a desayunar algo, debes tener hambre. – su mirada era amistosa y de lástima.-Hasta luego, me voy al trabajo.

-Pero... ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó incorporándose.

-Tranquilo, te explicaremos todo más tarde.- Expuso el señor con la mirada tranquila.- Me llamo Adam Wilcox, soy miembro del Control de Regulación de Magia en el Ministerio de Irlanda, aunque ahora estoy aquí como enviado, por circunstancias que debes suponer.- Harry escuchaba en silencio.- Y estás en mi casa, al oeste de Londres. El tiempo que estés aquí, sinceramente, no sé cuánto va a ser, quiero que te sientas como en tu propia casa, ¿deacuerdo?

-Sí, claro, pero... los demás...- Harry estaba nervioso, las cosas iban demasiado rápido.

-Lo saben, no te preocupes. Tienen que arreglar cosas, bastantes, de hecho; pero, descuida, podrán venir sin problemas.- El Sr Wilcox lo miró atentamente con el ceño fruncido.- En cuanto a ti... creo que no deberías salir. No conoces el barrio, ya me entiendes.

Harry asintió levemente sin mirarle. Estaba clarísimo, seguía estando prohibido salir, divertirse, conversar con gente amiga,... Empezaba a cansarse de la situación. Había llegado el momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que todo lo bueno y malo de su vida, esto último más o menos, era elegido por Dumbledore. Él decidía cuando podía estar con sus amigos, cuando podía recibir información, cuando estaba bien visto que actuara como el niño que vivió,...

-Bien,- El Sr Wilcox encaminó a la puerta.- Descansa o ve a comer algo, lo que quieras, es tu casa. Yo volveré tarde. Intentaré contarte más cosas.

Harry despidió complacido al hombre, que se marchó cerrando suavemente la puerta. El Sr Wilcox le había caído bien, a pesar de su imponente aspecto. Era de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café, ancho de espalda y de metro noventa, al menos. Resultaba curioso el hecho de que fuera el padre del chico que lo salvó, Paul, a quien había conocido la noche anterior.

Era un muchacho de altura media, aunque tirando a alto, delgado, con el pelo claro y ojos verdosos, y bastante simpático. En cuanto llegaron a la casa empezó a hablar y, cuando vio que Harry estaba completamente agotado, le ayudó a subir las escaleras mientras hablaba de algo que Harry no pudo escuchar en el momento.

Así que ahora estaba solo en una gran casa que no conocía de nada, con el único pensamiento de que estaba solo, que le había utilizado como arma sin tan siquiera saberlo, y que no pensaban ni visitarlo.

Estaba en esas cuando reparó en el detalle de que estaba hambriento. Miró hacia la mesilla y observó, en una especie de reloj flotante (las manecillas levitaban sin soporte alguno), que eran las once y veinte.

Se levantó despacio de la cama y no le pasaron inadvertidas las sábanas de seda de la cama ni la madera antigua de los muebles ni la maqueta que cubría el suelo ni mucho menos la limpieza que parecía reinar por doquier.

Después de calzarse las deportivas, que estaban debajo de la cama, abrió la puerta y avanzó con paso inseguro por un largo pasillo. A los lados se encontraban tapices y cuadros, alternados por puertas y más puertas.

Harry no se atrevió a abrir ninguna, se encontraba bastante sobrecogido. Encontró por fin las escaleras, en mitad del pasillo (éste seguía y seguía), y bajó comprendiendo que se encontraba en una gran mansión.

Se vio atravesando grandes salones amueblados lujosamente. Aunque se encontraba sobrecogido, y había olvidado completamente el hambre, pudo afirmar que le gustaba la casa. Era muy confortable, y tenía algunos detalles, como las ventanas abiertas dejando pasar la luz, fotografías, dibujos, cuadernos olvidados en la mesa, etc, que le agradaban.

Apenas le pareció increíble encontrar algunos artefactos muggles, como un teléfono situado cerca de la ventana, una televisión, un tocadiscos antiguo, etc.

Supuso que aquel 'desorden' se debía a Paul, no se imaginaba al Sr Wilcox dejando sus cuadernos desperdigados por las mesas, seguro que tenía algún despacho por la casa. Y, al juzgar por la gran cantidad de libros con encuadernación lujosa y antigua, una buena biblioteca.

Alguna vez se había imaginado la mansión de los Malfoy, en un intento por imaginarse su propia casa antes de que Voldemort la destruyera, pero ahora, pensó, tenía una mejor muestra. Un poco más grande, supuso, pero no una mansión oscura y lúgubre como la de los Malfoy, o como la de Sirius.

Harry se paró angustiado al recordar a su padrino y amigo, cada vez lo añoraba más, y le apenaba de manera casi imposible. Suspiró y caminó en busca de la cocina, debía encontrarla, de buenas a primeras ya era las doce, buena hora para comer algo.

Un cuarto de hora después, Harry abrió una puerta con desgana y se alegró al encontrar por fin la cocina. La cantidad de vueltas que había tenido que dar hasta encontrarla. Un vistazo le valió para confirmar lo que ya había pensado: no era tan mágica y alocada como la de los Weasley, sin electricidad ni inventos muggles.

Abrió un mueble y se encontró con un compartimiento más grande de lo que debería y que estaba congelado. Abrió la puerta de al lado y observó que era la nevera, o algo parecido, pues no funcionaba con electricidad.

Creyó que le daba un infarto cuando, muerto del susto, escuchó unos gritos que se acercaban a la habitación:

-¡Paul, Paul! ¿Dónde has dejado mis revistas?- Preguntaba una voz de chica.- Llegamos a un acuerdo: si no tocaba tus libros no las...

Harry cerró la puerta de la 'nevera' justo cuando una chica morena entraba delante de ella. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, la chica pegó un grito ensordecedor que le hizo olvidarse repentinamente de que la chica no llevaba camisa alguna.

Ella lo miró horrorizada, pero mantuvo bastante la calma, relativamente, y rodeó la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina y sin dudarlo un sólo momento, se volvió. Cuando Harry se acercó para explicarle de forma rápida lo que hacía allí, se encontró con la punta de un cuchillo a escasos decímetros de su pecho.

-Esto... yo no... No...-Harry titubeaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la mesa.

-Schs.- La chica se veía bastante decidida, y calculadora. No quedaba rastro de miedo en sus ojos.- ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa?

-Yo... Yo soy... Bueno, verás, es que...- No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuchillo, se encontraba peor así que delante de una varita.

-¡Oh, venga!- Exclamó la morena relajando un poco el brazo.- Ni pareces un ladrón ni un mortífago. ¿Quién eres?- Harry se relajó bastante al ver un brillo animoso en sus ojos.

-Soy Harry Potter, tu... tu padre me trajo aquí.- La chica bajó el cuchillo, pero seguía mirándolo atentamente, esta vez un tanto extrañada.- Bueno, la verdad es que fue Paul, tu... sí, tu hermano, y...

-¿Por qué piensas que es mi hermano?- Harry abrió la boca confundido, pero no supo qué contestar.- ¿No podría haberme colado en la casa?

-No creo.- Contestó Harry sabiendo que le tomaba el pelo.

-Oh, y eso ¿por qué?- Preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Le brillaban los ojos. Se notaba que disfrutaba confundiéndole.

-Bueno, que es tu hermano no podría jurarlo, pero que vives aquí... eso sí puedo.- La chica lo miró con guasa.- Nadie entra en una casa que no es suya sin... ya sabes... parte de arriba.- Intentó no mirarle el sujetador, pero se encontró mirándolo embobado.

-Oh, mierda. Se me había olvidado.- La chica se tapó como pudo el pecho, pero sin muy buenos resultados.- Mira, hagamos una cosa, yo me voy de aquí corriendo y tú colocas tus ideas para contarme lo que han hecho mi padre y mi, sí, hermano.

Harry la observó mientras salía de la cocina y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar en un flash la figura con tan sólo el sujetador en la parte de arriba de la chica. Así que era la hija del Sr Wilcox... ya le hubiera valido a éste prevenirle de que no estaba solo en la casa.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Se volvió y observó detalladamente a la chica. Como había dicho, era morena, pero tiraba más al castaño oscuro. Sus ojos, almendrados y de mirada curiosa, eran de color marrón y verde. Su cara era muy bonita, y era tan alta como él. Se había presentado con una camisa de tirantes roja y parecía avergonzada.

-Bueno, Harry, deja que me presente.- Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el chico con una sonrisa.- Me llamo Elyon. Wilcox, claro.- Comentó paseando la mirada por la cocina.- Y, por favor, me gustaría que todo el rollo del cuchillo y... el resto, no se lo contaras a nadie.- Se apoyó en la mesa riéndose.- ¡Imagínate! Pero ¿qué quieres? Se supone que estos días no iba a ver nadie en la casa. Mi padre y mi hermano están trabajando todo el día, y yo me he ido unos días a casa de una amiga. De pronto me encuentro con un chico en mi cocina... Lo siento.- Se disculpó azorada.

-No pasa nada, yo también tengo esos prontos de vez en cuando. No por nada soy el chiflado de Hogwarts.- Comentó con una leve nota de resentimiento.

-¿Todavía? Después de las noticias de El Profeta, habrá cambiado de nuevo la opinión sobre ti.- Apuntó Elyon.

-Vaya, yo me quedé en la primera.- Susurró.- ¿Qué han dicho ahora sobre mí?

-Tonterías.- Reprochó Elyon.- Que estás muy ocupado desde que volvió, que has perdonado a todos los que se confundieron levemente contigo, etc.- Harry frunció en entrecejo.- Incluso hay periódicos y revistas que han sacado declaraciones 'frescas' tuyas. ¡Imagínate el panorama!

-Así que declaraciones...- Exclamó enfurecido Harry.- ¿Y cómo quieren que lo haga? He estado encerrado todas las vacaciones en la casa de mis tíos.

-¿Con tus tíos?- La voz de la chica sonó preocupada.- Yo que tú no se lo andaría contando a cualquiera. Yo, no te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie, pero hay magos que podrían averiguar la dirección de la casa y encontrarte.- Harry se quedó mudo.

-Bueno, técnicamente ya ha sucedido.- Elyon lo miró extrañada.- Por eso estoy aquí. Vi como herían a mi lechuza,- Harry tragó saliva al recordar de pronto que no sabía nada de ella.- bajé enseguida y me atacaron, pero conseguí huir.- A Harry le gustó que Elyon le mirase tan interesada.- Pero después vinieron dementores, lo que no debería haber supuesto un problema, pero no tenía fuerzas. Entonces Paul hizo no sé qué hechizo de viento o algo así y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue caer por un túnel y aparecer en el jardín de tu casa.

-¡Wow! Menuda nochecita.- Comentó Elyon acercándose a él.- ¡Y yo que creía que tenía problemas anoche eligiendo vestido para mañana!

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- Preguntó interesado.

-Vamos a una casa, de fiesta; pero no es nada serio, creo que somos... diez amigos, para celebrar el equinoccio de verano.

-¿Celebráis esas cosas?

-Por supuesto, casi todos los magos.- Harry se quedó un poco cortado, cosa que Elyon notó y añadió.- Claro que tú nunca has ido, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió un poco incómodo.- Bueno, pues mañana asistirás a tu primer equinoccio. Por supuesto, estás invitado.- Añadió.

-¿En serio? Gracias.- No pudo evitar reír como un tonto.- Aunque tu padre dijo que no saliera de la casa. Tampoco creo que agrade a los de la Orden.- Alegó un tanto molesto.

-¿La orden del Fénix?- Harry no tuvo que asentir.- ¡Bah, déjamelo a mí! Si te vas a quedar unos días, no hay razón para estar encerrado, además, vamos a casa de una amiga mía. Te darán permiso, ya verás.

-Estupendo, además, mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-Pues más razón para insistir.- Abrió el armario y sacó unos bollos.- ¿Quieres?- Harry aceptó recordando su hambre.- Mis amigos te caerán bien, seguro.- Preparó unos vasos de leche.- y tú tienes que informarme sobre el colegio, sobre la gente, tus amigos,... ¿Granadina?- Ofreció mostrando una botella de colorante.

-Gracias. Oye, y ¿por qué quieres saber cosas de Hogwarts?

-Este año me he matriculado ahí.- Contestó mientras lo conducía fuera de la cocina.- Hasta 5º he ido a Glenfiddich, un colegio de Irlanda, pero ahora que nos henos mudado, por el trabajo de mi padre, tendré que ir a Hogwarts.- Harry intentó ocultar su alegría.

-Tu padre trabaja como Protector o Controlador de la Magia, ¿no?

-Como controlador, eso le hace estar fuera muchos días.- Explicó Elyon a medida que recogía cuadernos y colocaba libros.- Últimamente está más ocupado por el tema del Sr Oscuro, ya sabes. Tiene que andar con pies de plomo. ¡Así que, bueno! Cuéntame cosas de Hogwarts, no deseo encontrarme muy fuera de lugar.- Suplicó.

-Pasaron la mañana charlando sobre Hogwarts, el quidditch (Elyon resultó ser una cazadora), los amigos de Harry, las notas, etc.

La mejor parte del día fue cuando una lechuza revoloteó por el jardín y Harry casi se desmaya del susto al comprobar que se trataba de Hedwing.

-La han curado, pero la herida se ha abierto por el vuelo.- Informó Elyon cogiendo al animal delicadamente.- ¿Crees que la carta es una trampa de los Mortífagos?

-No lo sé.

-Deberías leerla, es la única manera de deducir algo.- Propuso al cabo de un momento de recapacitación.

Querido Harry: El profesor Lupin nos acaba de decir que te atacaron y, aunque dicen que estás bien, sabemos que tuviste un sueño. No escribas qué viste, pero cuéntanos cómo estás. Hedwing vino a nosotros por la madrugada. No dejó que Hermione la curara demasiado e insistía en salir, supongo que a buscarte. La Sra Figg está muy enferma, y otras personas también, pero no sabemos sus nombres. Es el primer ataque público de la O. tenebrosa. Escribe. No utilices a Hedwing.

Ron

Harry le pasó la carta a Elyon mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué opinas? Tú los conoces mejor que yo, sabrás decir si son ellos o no.

-Son ellos, seguro.- Afirmó Harry orgulloso de tomar una decisión.- Pero no han recibido mi carta, algún mortífago la habrá interceptado.

-Entonces escríbeles, parecen preocupados por ti.- Se levantó acunando suavemente a la lechuza.- Coge una de las hojas de allí. Mientras llevaré a... Hedwing a la lechucería y la curaré. Te traeré algún animal para que lleve la nota.

Harry contó a Hermione y Ron todo lo que debía en un mensaje y les agradeció que se preocupasen por él. Después de unos segundos de duda, cogió otra hoja y escribió a Lupin confirmándole que estaba bien y dándole las gracias por informar a los chicos en un momento como ese.

-Ya está.- Elyon le mostró una lechuza de plumaje negro.- Es Selene, te llevará el mensaje enseguida. ¿A que es preciosa? Era de mi madre, me la quedé yo después de que ella, bueno, de que muriera, cuando yo tenía 5 años.

-No lo sabía, lo siento.- Susurró Harry mientras Elyon ataba las dos notas a la lechuza.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo... Casi no me acuerdo de ella.- Murmuró con nostalgia.- La asesinaron unos días antes de mi sexto cumpleaños. Mi padre dice que fue durante la última temporada de mortífagos.

-No tenía ni idea de que siguieron asesinando, pero supongo que sería lo normal para ellos.

-Sí, estuvieron buscándole durante un par de años, pero hubo hombres que formaron grupos. No eran peligrosos globalmente, pero continuaron asesinando durante unos cinco años después de la caída de Voldemort.- Elyon soltó a la lechuza, que desapareció en diez segundos.- Pero dejemos estos temas. Te enseñaré la casa, la biblioteca, los cuartos,... No te aburrirás.

Harry lo pasó genial con Elyon, visitó la biblioteca, un cuarto exclusivo para ingredientes para pócimas, disfrutó observando detalladamente la saeta X-C de la chica, etc. La noche fue fantástica, cenaron en el jardín con Paul unos platos con un espagueti único pero de cinco metros de largo, y Harry durmió de un tirón pensando en Elyon en vez de en Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III GRINGOTTS**

_16 de agosto_

-¡Una gran noche la del 31 julio!-le comentó Harry a Remus sentados en el salón de Elyon.

-¿Conociste alguna chica?-dijo mirando de reojo a Elyon, que se encontraba con ellos. Harry e puso momentáneamente rojo.

-Sí, bueno, conocí a Edna, amiga de Elyon, estuvimos hablando sobre el nuevo curso escolar, también va a entrar nueva a Hogwarts a sexto.

-Vendrá dentro de un momento, así la podrás conocer, Remus. Harry le estuvo hablando algo de ti cuando hizo un repaso de los profesores de DCAO.- Remus sonrió, echaba de menos no dar clase.

-¿Y qué hicisteis?- Elyon fue la que contestó.

-No eso que estas pensando. Estuvimos escuchando y bailando música; algunos intentaron hacer magia sin varita, todavía no sabemos si resultó, pero comenzó a llover dentro de la casa.

Remus se estaba riendo de ellos, recordaba que él, unos cuantos años atrás, había intentado lo mismo junto a sus tres amigos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Elyon se levantó a abrir y saludó efusivamente a una chica.

-Buenas. – Contestó la chica, debía ser Edna pensó Remus.

-Bueno, este es Remus Lupin, antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, ahora trabaja para Dumbledore.

-¡Ah! En la Orden del Fénix.

-Sí, ahí exactamente, veo que ya todos sabéis que es eso de la Orden. Bueno, hola Edna.

Remus le tendió la mano, pero la chica le dio dos besos, dejándole cortado. Edna se sentó junto a Remus y Harry y Elyon se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

-Me gustaría haceros una pregunta-comentó Remus- ¿cómo es que vais a ir a Hogwarts?

-Es muy fácil, profesor- respondió Edna.- Elyon vivía en Irlanda del Norte, y yo en la República de EIRE. Íbamos al mismo colegio, por eso nos conocemos.

-Ahora- añadió Elyon.-han trasladado a nuestros padres a las sedes ministeriales de Liverpool (a los de Edna) y Londres (al mío).

-Entonces os tendrán que seleccionar para las casas, me gustaría saber cuál os toca.-comentó Remus.

-¿Dumbledore no te deja ir, profesor?-preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, bueno, de todas forma, si no puedo estar me podríais mandar una lechuza. ¡Ah! Una cosa importante, ¿a qué casa queréis pertenecer?

-¿Qué casa de qué?- preguntó confundida Edna.

-Harry ¿no le has dicho nada sobre Hogwarts?-preguntó Remus.

-Eso, precisamente, se me olvidó- contestó el chico.

-Bueno, Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro casas: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Gryffindor. En Hufflepuff, están los más equilibrados; en Ravenclaw, los más estudiosos; en Slytherin, los más ambiciosos y en Gryffindor los más valientes.

-Se te ha olvidado algo -dijo Harry

-¿El qué?-contestó el más mayor.

-De Slytherin es de donde salen todos los mortífagos.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-replicó Remus

-Profesor, la mayoría de los mortífago fueron de Slytherin y ahora sus hijos también pertenecen a Slytherin.- La cara de Harry era de rencor, y a Remus le entró miedo por un segundo.

-También han salido buenos aurores y medimagos de esa casa; aunque, la verdad, son un poco prepotentes.- observó Lupin

-Y no se os ocurra juntaros con Malfoy- ordenó Harry.

-No creo que tuviéramos intención de ir con él- dijo Elyon.

-¿Lo conocéis? –dijo Harry

-Sí, su padre trabajaba en el ministerio, a mí siempre me ha caído mal, era un salido de mierda.- explicó Edna enfurecida.

-Bueno, yo me marcho ya. Dentro de una semana quedaremos para ir al Callejón Diagon, ya sólo quedan quince días para que comiencen las clases.

Remus se levantó dio dos besos a las chicas y un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

-Cuídate ¿vale?- le murmuró Remus- aunque creo que ella lo hará bien.- Harry se volvió a poner rojo- Os mandaré una lechuza para saber cuándo y cómo quedamos.

-¡Hasta luego! Dijeron todos antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué tal te ha caído?-le preguntó Elyon a Edna.

-Bien, parece simpático; aunque se le ve un poco mayor ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Treinta y cinco, aunque tiene algunos problemas – repuso Harry preocupado

-¿Por eso las canas?-preguntó curiosa.

-Déjalo, Edna.-opinó Elyon mirando preocupada al chico.- Si queremos llegar al parque puntuales, nos tendremos que preparar ya, cogeremos algo de beber. Allí está todo muy caro-comentó mirando a Edna de manera específica.

-Ya lo cojo yo, vosotros esperad aquí.- Se ofreció Edna guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó a Harry una vez que se quedaron solos.- Pareces muy preocupado.

-No es nada.- Repuso Harry sonriendo levemente.- una tontería.

-Puedes confiar en mí.- Prometió Elyon sentándose a su lado.

-Es Lupin, no tenía buena cara, ¿verdad?- La chica asintió.- Las ojeras en él son comunes, pero creo que estaba peor; muy cansado. Parece que le ha afectado más que a mí.- Harry la miró un poco asustado.- ya sabes, la muerte de... mi padrino.

Elyon asintió triste. Harry le había contado hacía unos días lo de Sirius, pero sin especificar en que su padrino era Sirius Black, uno de los mayores asesinos de la actualidad. Pensaba que se asustaría, aunque la mayoría de las veces se convencía para contárselo; pero no tenía valor.

Contarle lo que de verdad ocurrió, la batalla en el ministerio, la profecía, el velo... Sería volverlo a vivir y ella no tenía por qué enterarse. Sería hacerla sufrir; todos los que sabían algo, acababan luchando contra la oscuridad, o dejaban de hablarle, lo miraban atemorizados o terminaban con Sirius. Además, sabía que se lo iba a contar, Elyon siempre le escuchaba y contaba sus cosas.

-Ten en cuenta, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, tardará mucho en superarlo.-opinó Elyon en tono tranquilizador.-Lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarle. Sabes cómo se siente. Lo normal sería que confiarais el uno en el otro. Deberías verlo otro día, a solas, y hablar con él seriamente.

-Sí, pero ¿cuándo?-bufó molesto.-me ha contado que Dumbledore le tiene ocupado, que no debería verme mucho. Siempre acabo igual: encerrado, sin mis amigos y sin poder hacer nada. ¡Les prohíbe que vengan a verme!

-Lo cierto es que eso es bastante fuerte, pero creo que ahora no te puedes quejar, al menos no demasiado.-Ironizó Elyon para alegrarle.-Sé que mi casa es un asco, la compañía absurda y las noticias de El Profeta, ridículas; pero mírale el lado positivo: la comida tampoco está tan mala.

-¡Qué! No, por favor, aquí me lo estoy pasando genial. Eres maravillosa y... – se puso rojo como un tomate.- me... me gusta mucho la casa.

Elyon se rió también un poco ruborizada y ambos agradecieron que Edna llegase en ese momento con las bebidas.

Esa tarde fue perfecta para Harry, como las anteriores, se divertía mucho con los amigos de las chicas y se entretenía siempre que Edna y él charlaban a parte.

Pero, lo mejor era Elyon, siempre encontraba algo para hablar con ella, le encantaba su sonrisa, le entretenían sus extrañas historias...

Le gustaba ella.

----

_20 de agosto. 10:00 a.m._

-Hermione, sal ya.- Gritaba el pelirrojo dando golpes a la puerta.- Llevas ya una hora ahí dentro. Los demás también tenemos derecho a entrar.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y la chica salió enfurecida.

-No llevo una hora, Ron. Si acaso media, pero para eso te pregunté si querías pasar tú antes.

-Cuando lo preguntaste no pensé que montarías un fuerte de perfumería.- Replicó Ron desde dentro.- ¿sabes que tanta colonia puede quemar el pelo?

-No sabía que conocías la palabra colonia.- Contraatacó Hermione.

-Tranquila, parejita, todavía queda una hora para que veamos a Harry. Tendrás tiempo para arreglarte, Ron.- Objetó Ginny saliendo de su cuarto.

-¿Arreglarme? Sólo quiero ducharme cinco minutos, aunque no creo que quede agua caliente.

-Claro que queda.- Se defendió Hermione.

-Ya. Dos días que llevas aquí y no puedo ni ir al baño.- Murmuró casi inaudible Ron.

Hermione se encerró con Ginny en el dormitorio que ambas compartían. Se deshizo de la toalla y comenzó a vestirse.

-Está pesadísimo, la adolescencia se le ha subido a la cabeza a tu hermano, Ginny. Se está volviendo completamente loco.

-Te prometo que jamás lo diré ante él, Hermione, pero la verdad es que has estado cerca de cincuenta minutos en el baño.

-Esa no es razón para que aporree la puerta durante cinco minutos.- Dijo mirándose al espejo.- Desde que volví de Bulgaria no hay quien le aguante, ¡parece que le molesta que sea feliz! Sólo porque él no tenga novia no tiene porque fastidiarme por lo de Víctor.

Ginny disculpó a Ron por encima sin poder creerse que su hermano y su amiga pudieran ser tan cortitos. Le dio el visto bueno al vestido azul de Hermione y bajaron a la cocina para desayunar. Para desgracia del ego de la castaña, Ron ya estaba terminando su plato y presentaba un aspecto recién limpio.

-Sentaos, chicas. El profesor Lupin bajará enseguida, iba a arreglarse.- Anunció la Sra Weasly poniendo delante de las jóvenes unos platos con tostadas, huevos y tocino.

-Espero que tarde poco, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Harry.- Comentó Ginny mirando a sus hermanos. Estaban Ron, Bill y Charlie.

-Tranquila, seguro que tarda menos que vosotras.- Bromeó Ron, quien se encontraba protegido por las risas de sus hermanos.

Remus llegó en ese momento, por lo que aumentaron las risas. Saludó a los chicos y a la Sra Weasly y dejó en el cajón de una cómoda un manojo de papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-En cuanto terminéis de desayunar nos vamos, chicas, yo ya estoy listo.

-Entonces saldremos de aquí en dos horas.- Murmuró Ron al oído de Charlie.

Hermione se levantó de golpe de la silla y miró al chico con furia:

-Deja de comportarte como un crío, "Ronnie". Madura.

Dicho esto salió de la cocina tranquilamente dejando atrás un coro de risas y al pobre Ron con la frente colorada. Ginny se rió una vez más de su hermano, aunque le entristecía, el muy simple, y salió detrás de su amiga.

Mientras los chicos se reían del 'lapsus' que le había dado a Hermione, Ron recapacitaba en lo que había dicho. Ya todo el mundo se preparaba para salir cuando él maldecía a Víctor Krum, al torneo de los tres magos y a su maldita vergüenza.

------

Harry se apoyó tambaleante a la mesa de 'El Caldero Chorreante'. Acababa de salir de la chimenea y estaba mareado, polvoriento y se había vuelto a dar golpes. Definitivamente, aquél no era su medio de transporte favorito. Ya le había dicho a Elyon que no era su fuerte, pero ella insistió en llegar al Callejón Diagon por ese método.

La nombrada apareció entre un rayo verde en la chimenea y caminó hacia él con paso elegante. Aguantando la risa, se paró frente a él y le sacudió el polvo del pecho y los brazos.

-Es cierto que los Polvos Flu te matan.- Harry no pudo evitar reír nervioso, cada vez que Elyon se acercaba a él sentía lo mismo.- Por lo menos esta vez has aparecido en el lugar apropiado, es un buen paso.

Le pasó decidida y salió hacia el Callejón. Como no, él la siguió como un perrito.

-¿A qué hora te dijo Remus que vendrían?- Le preguntó Elyon.

-Sobre las once, pero sabiendo que tenía que recoger a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se le ha podido hacer tarde sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, sólo pasan diez minutos, así que les esperaremos, no pueden tardar.

-¿No va a venir tu amiga?- Le preguntó Harry sentándose en una esquina de la calle.

-¿Cuál de ellas?- Dijo pícaramente Elyon.

Harry suspiró.- Edna.

-Sí, la esperaremos sobre la hora de la comida. Tenía que quedarse esta mañana en su casa, con su hermano, no me dijo nada más.

-Espero que éstos lleguen antes...

-Lo siento por el retraso.- Dijo la voz de Lupin a su lado.- Hemos tenido algún problemilla...- Añadió mirando de reojo a Ron y Hermione.

-No se preocupe, profesor Lupin, acabamos de llegar.

-Bueno, y bien, ¿qué tenéis que comprar?

-Bueno, Remus, será mejor que antes nos presentéis, ¿no creéis?- Dijo Elyon en tono reprochador.

-Eh... sí, claro.- Respondió.

-Me llamo Elyon, este año estudiaré en Hogwarts, en vuestro curso.

-¡Ah, sí!- Exclamó Ginny.- Harry nos dijo que estaba en tu casa. Mi nombre es Ginny, Ginny Weasly. Éste es Ron, mi hermano, y ella es Hermione, su 'amiga'. Ha pasado el verano con nosotros.

-¡Oh! Su amiga...- Dijo Elyon sonriendo al tiempo que se acercaba a cada uno de ellos y les daba dos besos.

-¿Cómo es que este año entras nueva en Hogwarts?- Preguntó Ron.

- Han destinado a mi padre al Ministerio de Londres, antes vivía en Irlanda.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Hermione.- Entonces tienes que contar un montón de cosas. ¿Sabes los misterios que tiene Stonehenge? Yo he leído algo en los libros, pero nunca te resuelven nada y...

-Bueno, yo también estoy aquí, ¿no?- Objetó Harry haciéndose el enfadado.

-Hola, amigo.- Le dijo Ron cuando fue a estrecharle la mano, que Harry guardó en el bolsillo. Ron comenzó a preocuparse, temía que su amigo estuviese enfadado.- Yo...- Comenzó a decir.

-¡Qué tonto eres!- Exclamó Harry.- Te has creído que hablaba en serio.- Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Los demás también queremos saludarle, Ron.- Le reprochó Hermione, que se acercó a Harry y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Ginny se acercó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas y le preguntó qué tal el verano.

-¿Va a venir alguien más?- Preguntó Remus interrumpiendo a Harry.

-¡Qué pesaditos estáis con eso de si va a venir alguien más! Sí, va a venir Edna a eso de las dos.- Respondió Elyon bromeando.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo en algo.- Expuso Hermione.

-¿No puedes estar un momento sin hacer nada?- Le dijo el pelirrojo. Ella lo miró con aire de desprecio.

-Yo tengo que comprarme una nueva varita.- Se apresuró a decir Elyon al olerse una posible discusión.- La mía se rompió el año pasado.

-Yo tengo que ir a por recipientes de pociones.- Objetó Hermione.

-Está bien. Harry, Elyon y yo iremos a Ollivander.- Propuso Remus.- Tú, Ron y Ginny id a por los recipientes, nos veremos en la puerta.

Todos quedaron deacuerdo y se separaron. Harry se colocó al lado de Elyon y comenzó a hablar con ella al tiempo que observaba a los magos del callejón.

-¿Cómo se te rompió la varita?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Jugando al quidditch con las chicas. Me caí de la escoba una semana después de terminar el curso y dio la casualidad que estaba en el bolsillo.

-¿De qué era?- Preguntó Remus.

-De olivo, 32 cm. de larga y con núcleo de cabello de sirena.- Respondió Elyon recordando.

-Esa es una combinación bastante extraña, muy poderosa, según recuerdo.- Comentó Remus dejándola pasar primero a la tienda.- Una compañera mía tenía una parecida y era la mejor en Encantamientos.

-Supongo que soy algo parecida.- Rió Elyon inspeccionando la tienda.- Soy bastante buena en Encantamientos, además de en Artes Oscuras. Esas materias me...

Cortó la conversación cuando el Sr Ollivander apareció por una estantería. Harry le saludó un poco intimidado, Remus hizo tres cuartas de lo mismo y Elyon se presentó. Su anterior varita la compró en Irlanda, sólo había escuchado rumores sobre esta tienda de varitas.

-Bien, Srta Wilcox,- Dijo el Sr Ollivander tendiéndole una caja de cartón.- Pruebe con ésta: Abedul, 22 cm., núcleo de pluma de fénix.

Elyon cogió la varita, pero antes de poder agitarla Ollivander se la quitó de las manos como si la hubiese dañado.

-Abeto, 17 cm., cola de unicornio adulto.- Informó tendiéndole una nueva.

Elyon repitió la misma operación de antes y Ollivander, lo mismo.

-Encina, 43 cm., corazón de dragón de Rumania.

Nada tampoco. Ollivander se la quitó con una gran sonrisa, pues le apasionaban los retos. Elyon empezaba a enfurecerse, mientras que Remus y Harry sonreían por lo bajo.

-Difícil, muy difícil. Estos retos son muy entretenidos. Me recuerda a la vez que vino su madre. O a las veces. Tuvo que comprarme tres varitas.

-¿Mi madre compró en esta tienda?- Preguntó Elyon sonriendo débilmente. Harry se puso serio al recordar que su madre había fallecido.- Sabía que estudió en Londres. Sí, lo suyo hubiese sido suponer que su varita era de aquí.- Cogió la varita que le tendía Ollivander.

-Pruebe esto, señorita.- La varita era color rojiza, más bien larga. Una ola de calor se extendió desde su mano en cuanto la tocó con los dedos. El señor Sonrió.- Agítela.

Cuando Elyon agitó suavemente su varita, de ella salieron chispas doradas y plateadas. Sonrió orgullosa, se notaba que la varita era muy poderosa.

-Una curiosa combinación. Es una varita de parénquima de cerezo, 37 cm., con núcleo de ave fénix, un pelo de cola de unicornio y, lo que es menos frecuente, fragmentos de piedra de fuego. Sin duda una varita muy poderosa y excelente para Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones. Espero que la utilice con inteligencia, Sra Wilcox.- Comentó con los ojos fijos en ella.

-No le quepa la menor duda, Sr Ollivander.- Contestó Elyon un poco incómoda, pero sin que la voz le temblara. Pagó la varita y se marcharon de la tienda.

Fueron calle abajo hasta llegar a la tienda de pociones. Allí les esperaban ya los otros. Para variar, estaban discutiendo.

-Hola, chicos,- Saludó Harry interponiéndose entre las chicas y Ron.- ¿qué ocurre?

-Resulta que tu amigo se ha olvidado de la lista.- Contestó Ginny enfadada.

-Bueno, no todos tenemos esa mente privilegiada.- Masculló Ron.

-No, Ron, eso es evidente.- Replicó Hermione.- Pero si no llega a ser por 'mi mente privilegiada', 'tu mente inútil' no hubiese podido contar con los objetos que he recordado.

Harry notó la tensión que había entre ambos. Lo cierto es que había tenido la esperanza de que tras el verano se trataran mejor, pero viendo los ojos centelleantes de Hermione no tuvo dudas.

-Esto... chicos, ¿por qué no...?

-¡Eh!- Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.- ¡Harry, Elyon!

-Los chicos voltearon para ver acercarse a una joven de melena negra y ondulada, de ojos con reflejos verdes, y una cara un tanto preocupada.

-¿Edna? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperaba dentro de una hora, creo que eres demasiado puntual.- Edna trató de hablar, pero Elyon se volvió hacia Hermione y los Weasly.- Os presento a Edna Cooke, mi amiga del Glenffidich. También jugaba al quidditch, pero ella estaba en el equipo de los Redskins y yo...

-Espera Elyon, luego les cuentas mi vida.- Interrumpió Edna justo después de darle dos besos a Ginny.- Me he enterado, hace una media hora, de que Mark, nuestro Mark Twain, va a venir a Diagon, con Roger y éstos.- Anunció.

-¿Mark? ¡Oh...! ¿Sí?- Titubeó sorprendida.

-¿Quién es Mark?- Preguntó Harry.

-Es... un antiguo amigo nuestro.- Explicó Elyon algo azorada.- ¿A qué hora dices que va a venir?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé.- Respondió dejándola algo decepcionada.- Supongo que por la tarde.

-Bueno, al menos estaré tranquila un par de horas más.- Murmuró Wilcox.

-Hermione, también tienes la lista de los libros, ¿verdad?- Dijo Ron irónicamente.

Ya se iban a poner a discutir cuando Harry optó por exponer que la lista la tenía él. Los chicos pararon de pelear, pero se miraron con ojos furiosos.

-Yo necesito comprar algunos ingredientes, Harry, pero no me acuerdo si eran 300 gr. de moco de gusarajo y 125 de polvos troceados, o al revés, y... Bueno, un lío total de nombres extraños.- Expuso Ron.

-No te preocupes, yo me sé esa lista de memoria.- Lo tranquilizó Edna. El chico la miró como si tuviera delante un extraterrestre.- Sí, ya sé que es muy raro, pero la asignatura me encanta y no quería olvidarme de ninguno. Además, es muy fácil: para las pociones que necesitamos este año son necesarios los ingredientes de clase 'c', aunque continuaremos utilizando los de clase 'b'. También tengo esperanzas de utilizar las de grado 3º y...

-Deacuerdo, tigre.- Bromeó Elyon.- ¿Por qué no vais los dos a por los ingredientes? El resto ya tienen todo. A mí cógeme esta lista, por favor.- Elyon puso ojos de corderito y Edna cogió el papel que le tendía.

-Vale, pero me acompañarás a comprar los libros.- Elyon aceptó y Ron y Edna se alejaron camino a la tienda hablando animadamente.

-¿Qué lugar ocupas en tu equipo de Quidditch?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Soy guardiana.- Contestó la chica escogiendo algunos botes extraños y metiéndolos en una bolsa que llevaba Ron.- Al principio me gustaba el puesto de buscadora, pero ya en 2º comprendí que no era mi fuerte, mientras que parando lances soy bastante buena. Conseguimos el 2º puesto.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también soy guardián, desde el año pasado. No me lucí mucho en los primeros partidos, pero en el último paré algunos lances impresionantes. Conseguimos la copa, aunque no fue sólo gracias a mí, el equipo, aún sin Harry, supo arreglárselas bien.

-Estupendo. Oye, y, según tú, ¿qué escoba es la más adecuada para el guardián? Yo tengo una Black Mountain, pero a veces frena algo brusco, ¿no crees?

Ron se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a declararle su opinión a esa chica. Resultaba entretenido encontrar a una chica con la que hablar del tema.

-----

Todos se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros, ahí Hermione les entregó la lista del próximo curso:

-Hierbas y brebajes: Lisa Belt

-Criaturas mágicas: Jhon Polish

-Transformaciones, nivel superior: Kevin Coltrane

-Guía de Defensa y Protección a las Artes Oscuras: Lesley McCallham

-Historia Moderna de la Magia: Pet Valens

-Encantamientos para expertos: Lucy Starr

Ron, Harry y Ginny salieron rápidamente del establecimiento con la bolsa llena, pero dejaron atrás a las demás chicas y a Remus.

-¡Ay va!- Exclamó Edna.- Con la prisa de decirte lo de Mark se me ha olvidado ir a sacar dinero. No tengo para pagar todos.- Susurró contando lo que tenía.- ¿No tendrás de sobra?- Preguntó a Elyon.

-No, llevo casi lo justo, y no tengo ganas de ir al banco, pero puedo dejarte para los del colegio.

-¿Y dejar el nuevo que ha sacado Isaac Voyle sobre las pociones del mundo oriental y sus propiedades?- Exclamó con indignación.

-Ya te lo pago yo.- Le dijo Remus.- Después de comer te acompaño a Gringotts y me lo devuelves.- Convino sacando los galeones.

-Muchas gracias, profesor.

Salieron tranquilamente de la tienda y se unieron al grupo de fuera. Charlaron un rato, pero al rato Ron preguntó por Elyon y Hermione.

-No sé Hermione, pero a Elyon habrá que irla a buscar. Si no se la dice nada es capaz de tirarse horas entre libros.- Propuso Edna.

-De acuerdo, yo voy por una parte y tú por la otra, no hay manera de que escapen.- Bromeó Ron acercándose a la puerta.

Pero no hizo falta, ya salían las dos chicas con una bolsa complementaria cada una de libros. Iban comentando los libros que se habían leído.

-Resulta muy extraño encontrarse con una bruja que lea libros muggles, ¿sabes? Ya es bastante complicado encontrar algún mago que lean los suyos... ¡imagínate!- Comentaba Hermione.

-Mi madre siempre fue una fanática de la literatura, a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Me he leído la mayoría de libros de mi biblioteca-

-Me encantaría tener una biblioteca.- Comentó Hermione ilusionada.

-Si ordenaras tus libros podrías acumular una entera, y de las grandes.- Se burló Ron. Los demás rieron confiados, pero Hermione lo adelantó con la cabeza alta.

-Déjame adivinar, Hermione.- Imploró Elyon situándose a su lado.- Vas a Runas Mágicas, ¿cierto?

-Sí, es una de mis asignaturas favoritas.- Se apresuró a contestar Hermione sin ocultar su alegría.- Saqué un extraordinario en los TIMOS. ¿Tú también das esa clase, te gusta?

-Por supuesto. Muchos libros antiguos están codificados con runas, por no hablar de algunas tesis misteriosas. Soy entusiasta de la asignatura, una de mis metas es descifrar el mensaje de Cryla.

-Interesante meta, aunque yo prefiero los retos prácticos y más reales, esa leyenda es fantástica, no está demostrado que signifiquen nada y...- Su conversación no bajó de intensidad.

Mientras, Ginny y Edna iban hablando sobre quidditch:

-¿Y en qué equipos jugabas?

-Yo en los Redskins, Elyon jugaba en los Jaguar's. Ella es cazadora y yo guardián. Espero que este año pueda jugar en la casa que me toque. ¿Y tú nunca has jugado?

-Sí, mientras que Harry estuvo expulsado el año pasado yo jugué en su puesto, en Gryffindor, de buscadora. Muchos de mis hermanos han jugado al quidditch, excepto Bill y Percy. Ron es ahora el guardián de nuestro equipo, y uno muy bueno, he de añadir.

-Ya me había enterado.- Dijo Edna con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, chicas,- dijo Harry.- dejad la charla, vamos al Caldero Chorreante.

La hora de la comida pasó entretenida y fugaz. Estuvieron hablando de todo tipo de cosas, desde la comida hasta de Voldemort.

Sobre las cuatro, un chico rubio, con el pelo largo ondulado y de ojos azules, entró en el Caldero. Parecía que buscaba algo con la mirada, mientras que eso que buscaba se escondía.

-¡Ese es Mark!- Le informó Edna a Harry.- El ex-novio de Elyon.

A Harry se le descompuso la cara. Elyon le había dicho que era sólo un amigo. Ese papanatas ¡era mayor que ella! Tendría unos 19 años, seguro que habría acabado la escuela hacía tiempo. Mientras hacía estas cavilaciones, Edna volvió a hablar:

-Estuvieron saliendo durante todo el año pasado, rompieron después de un partido de quidditch. Él era el capitán de mi equipo y, el muy capullo, se intentó liar con una de nuestras cazadoras. Claro está que Elyon se enteró y no dudó en romper con él.

-Será imbécil. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?- Exclamó él.

-Y lo peor es que ella...- Edna se tuvo que callar porque Mark ya se acercaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días.- Saludó cordialmente.- Hola, Elyon. Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa. Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el Callejón y de paso lo conozco, es la primera vez que vengo.

-Pues da la casualidad de que no quiere y...- Edna se vió interrumpida.

-Claro, tardaré poco, ya os buscaré.- Elyon miró a todos los de la mesa, especialmente a Harry, y disculpándose salió con Mark, que la cogió de la cintura fuera del bar.

-Ya que hemos terminado la comida,- Dijo Ginny.- me podríais acompañar a comprarme la mascota que me deben mis padres.- A Ginny la habían nombrado prefecta, para orgullo de los Weasley.

-Id vosotros, yo tengo que ir a Gringotts. Me podéis esperaren la puerta, yo todavía no domino bien esta calle.- Pidió Edna.

-Está bien.- Dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando detrás de los demás.- Nos reuniremos con vosotros dentro de una hora.- Añadió a Edna y a Remus, que la acompañaba.

Remus y Edna salieron al poco y echaron a andar. Llevaban la mitad del trayecto en silencio cuando ella preguntó:

-¿Por qué estuviste dando clases un año? Todos dicen que eras un magnífico profesor, me habría gustado asistir a alguna de tus clases.

-Gracias por el peloteo.- Bromeó Remus. Edna puso cara de incredulidad.- Hubo unos problemas a final de curso y decidí renunciar, además de que no me llevaba muy bien con Snape.

-¿Snape? ¿Quién es ese?

-Es el maestro de pociones. Ya puedes tener cuidado con él, no es muy agradable que se diga.

-Bueno, mientras que dé pociones está bien.- Remus la miró curioso.- Las mejores notas las saqué en pociones, con un Supera Expectativas, además de en DCAO. Después están Transformaciones y Encantamientos, que eso depende de como esté ese día.- Bromeó.

--De todas formas, a menos que te toque en Slytherin...

-----

-¿Qué os parecen Elyon y Edna?- Preguntó Ginny a los demás.

-Elyon es muy simpática.- Contestó Harry.- Me lo he pasado bien en su casa. Además juega al quidditch.

-¿Y Edna?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Parece un poco más callada.- Comentó Harry.- Pero parece buena persona, me llevo bien con ella. ¿Y a vosotros?

-Bueno, no hemos estado mucho tiempo con ellas, pero no me caen mal.- Opinó Hermione.-Tal vez Elyon... ¿quién era ese chico? Quiero decir, si es su ex-novio, ¿por qué se ha ido con él?

-Dejemos ese tema, ¿vale?- Objetó Ron mirando de reojo la mala cara de su amigo.- A mí me caen bien, y, Harry,- Dijo dándole palmadas en el hombro.- están bastante buenas.

-¡Ron!- Le reprochó su hermana.- ¡Qué superficial eres! De acuerdo que puedes fijarte en eso, pero podrías haber dicho que son inteligentes, simpáticas, jugadoras de quidditch,...

-Encima que soy el único que apoya a Harry. Porque... ¿Te gusta Elyon?

Los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada cuando Harry, rojo de vergüenza, se adelantó azorado por la calle con una expresión que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-----

-A ver, Mark, no has venido aquí para que te enseñe la tienda de animales, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Elyon un poco mareada.

El olor de los animales, sus gritos, graznidos, aullidos,... junto al hecho de estar junto a su ex-novio, que mostraba su cara más interesante, no era lo que se imaginaba como día libre.

-Sigues tan directa como siempre, es lo que más me gusta de ti. Aparte de la boca, claro.- Confesó Mark acercándose sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

-Ya empezamos.- Suspiró Elyon dando un paso hacia atrás.- Mira, Mark, estoy cansada. Me gustaría irme con mis amigos, así que date prisa, por favor.

-¿Es que no me vas a perdonar nunca?- Imploró el chico.- Fue un error. Yo no quise hacer nada y...- Le pasó la mano por la mejilla.- te he echado tanto de menos...

Se inclinó hacia la confundida chica y la besó. Elyon tardó dos segundos en reaccionar, pero lo apartó de sí y se alejó.

-Hemos terminado, Mark, si quisiera volver contigo, lo sabrías. Pero no quiero. Te perdono, y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no voy a volver.- Iba a marcharse, cuando se volvió.- Que se te dé bien.

Y sonriendo amablemente salió al Callejón, donde la gente pasaba de largo si mirarla. Decidió buscar a los chicos cuando Ginny la tocó el brazo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida y asustada al ver que salían de la tienda de animales.

-Estaban acompañándome.- Explicó Ginny.- Me acabo de comprar un cuervo, un regalo de mis padres.- Le enseñó el magnífico animal.

-¿Estabais... dentro?

-Sí, pero preferimos no molestar.- Hermione parecía molesta.- Vamos hacia Gringotts, Remus y Edna deben haber salido ya.

Elyon los siguió percatándose de que Harry no la miraba. Seguro que los habían visto cuando él la besó. Harry la miró y sonrió, aunque se le veía triste. Elyon deseó que no estuviese muy enfadado, no quería estropear su relación.

----

-Esta es la primera vez que vengo.- Comentó Edna entrando en el banco.- En las fotos parece más grande.

-Te aseguro que bajo tierra es enorme. Dicen que las cámaras más valiosas son custodiadas por dragones búlgaros.

-¿Es cierto que se baja por carromatos?- Preguntó algo temerosa. Remus asintió con la cabeza.- Me dan miedo las montañas rusas, me mareo si van muy deprisa.- Explicó con preocupación.

-¿Te da miedo eso y aguantas estar a metros de altura en una escoba?- Remus sonreía divertido.- ¡Qué rara eres!

-Sí, eso ya me habían dicho.

Se dirigieron hacia una de las ventanillas que estaban libres.

-¿Tienen llave?- Preguntó el gnomo malhumorado. Edna revolvió en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Sí, tenga.- Respondió entregándole una llave reluciente.

-¡Plumbick!- Gritó el gnomo.- Lleva a estos jóvenes a la cámara 1979.

El gnomo los guió por una puerta hasta una vasta caverna, sólo alumbrada por antochas. Estuvieron ahí un momento, hasta que apareció un vehículo de madera, estrecho y algo antiguo. Edna se puso a temblar. El gnomo subió en la parte delantera, Remus subió sin contratiempos y la chica le siguió respirando mal. El vehículo se puso en marcha.

La morena iba con los ojos semi cerrados y los puños apretados. El coche comenzó a ganar velocidad en la 1ª bajada, luego volvió a subir, y a bajar, giró a la izquierda, Edna creía que se moría, giró a la derecha... de pronto disminuyó la velocidad, estaban subiendo una rampa de unos 25 m. Y luego bajó a la velocidad del rayo...

-¡Ahh!- Gritó la chica tirándose al cuello del hombre. Ya no aguantaba más sin gritar.

Remus se quedó sorprendido ante el acto de la muchacha, y se puso tenso; pero al momento se relajó. Al terminar la cuesta abajo, el coche se detuvo en la cámara 1979.

Se bajaron, Edna algo mareada y ayudada por Remus.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Lupin.

-He estado mejor otras veces, profesor. ¿Para volver hay hacer el mismo recorrido?

-Me temo que sí,- Respondió sonriendo.- aunque siempre te quedará mi cuello para soportarlo.

-¡Qué "majo" eres.- Dijo irónica mientras entraba en la cámara.

Al cuarto de hora salieron de Gringotts, los demás les esperaban en la puerta. Edna estaba un poco verde, a causa del mareo, pero poco a poco se recuperó al salir al aire libre.

-Bueno, chicos,- Dijo Remus.- yo me tengo que ir ya, Dumbledore me espera. Dio dos besos a las chicas y la mano a los chicos y subió por el callejón hacia la salida.

-¿Alguien quiere comprar algo más?- Preguntó Harry. Nadie contestó.- Bueno, podríamos ir a la heladería, ¿qué os parece?

Todos estuvieron más que deacuerdo. Pasaron allí el resto de la tarde, hasta que los Weasly llegaron y, después de charlar un rato con ellos, se llevaron Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Edna acompañó a Elyon a Harry hasta la casa de la chica, y después se despidió.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV. Nuevas

21 de agosto. 21:47 p.m.

El Ministro de Magia y Hechicería de Londres se recostó en su sillón y dejó que el concejal de interior y el de defensa discutieran. Llevaba así más de dos meses, no podría seguir el ritmo mucho más tiempo. Ya se le había olvidado lo que era estar en guerra. Tenía que estar en el Ministerio antes de las ocho de la mañana, discutir los nuevos planes de defensa con decenas de personas, los planes de ataque de los aurores, discutir las nuevas leyes, aprobarlas, ponerlas en uso en al menos tres juicios al día, calmar a los centenares de personas que se acercaban al Ministerio desde hacía varias semanas... Terminaba a eso de las doce, y eso los mejores días.

La gente murmuraba a su espalda. Si hubiese confiado en Potter, en Dumbledore, si no hubiese otorgado tanto poder a personajes malvados sólo por su dinero, etc. Pero Dumbledore, increíblemente, estaba luchando contra éstos y continuaba apoyando a Fudge.

Él, por su parte, se vio obligado a otorgarle vía libre en decisiones de ataque y defensa de la Orden del Fénix, incluso le devolvió un nuevo puesto en la junta de votos, concediéndole más poder, y ahora era uno de los miembros de Aurores Legales de Reino Unido (ALRU).

Los Ministros de los demás estados le atacaban desde fuera, alegando que no era el indicado para dirigir a un país tan poderoso con Reino Unido, y sus propios concejales insistían en que lo mejor era dimitir, al pueblo le agradaría.

Contaba con el favor de muy pocos, aunque fueran muy poderosos, ya que Dumbledore, Moody, Weasley, Kingsley y los demás allegados al director de Hogwarts contaban con un muy importante nivel ante los grandes.

Al fin llegaron a una decisión: aquel sábado atacarían una fábrica al oeste de no sé dónde, al parecer Malfoy y otros fugitivos se escondían allí. Se despidió cortésmente de sus compañeros y atravesó con velocidad el Ministerio.

Deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su casa, ahí al menos tenía a su mujer y a su hijo, de once años, que le esperaban todas las noches para acompañarle durante la cena. Estaba agotado, y cada vez era más frecuente que se plantease dimitir; pues estaba ojeroso, con jaqueca y lumbago, y cada vez que escuchaba "quien-tú-ya-sabes", le daba un tic en el ojo.

Se despidió de la gente que se cruzó por los pasillos y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación al ver la portada de los periódicos:

"La fábrica de vidrio situada al oeste de la ciudad comarcal de Wester ha sido atacada por un grupo de encapuchados, indudablemente seguidores del Lord Oscuro. Ahí se mantenían escondidos algunos mortífagos, entre ellos el Sr Malfoy.

Tenemos entendido que el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, tenía previsto desmantelar la fábrica, pero... ¿por qué ha tardado tanto en decidirse, si era segura la situación?

¿Estamos ante la decadencia de nuestro ministro e magia? Otro error más que se suma a su ya gran lista..."

Cogió el periódico de uno de los empleados e, incrédulo, pasó las páginas hacia el final del artículo:

"Los ciudadanos continúan incrédulos después de la sorprendente noticia emitida esta mañana por nuestro bien conocido ministro de magia. Ha anunciado que se apartará de todos los cargos a Sirius Black, como todos saben, el causante de 13 muertes y uno de los mortífagos más conocidos. Fudge alega que la enorme acusación impuesta por el Ministerio desde hace ya 15 años ha sido un error.

Partiendo del hecho de que sea cierto, cosa que todos los ciudadanos dudamos, nos encontramos ante un claro caso de negligencia por parte del Ministerio. Todavía nos queda la duda de que si Fudge ha accedido a este comportamiento, sea por causas oscuras.

El Profeta está orgulloso de ofrecerles esta noticia de última hora con la promesa de que le anunciaremos los cambios que se producen en el mundo, ofreciéndoles siempre la verdad.

Casius Roverselli."

Fudge maldijo entre dientes la nueva sección de Profeta y salió del Ministerio con una capa de sudor en la frente. Con la vida en tanta tensión, acumulada por todas partes, estaba claro que su próximo paso debía ser el cese del cargo de Ministro.

Hacía unos días que Dumbledore le había explicado su punto de vista hacia Black, explicándole todo con mínimo detalle, y no encontró razones para no quitar los cargos hacia ese pobre hombre. ¡Y pensar que había muerto considerada una de las peores personas del mundo!

Se apareció en cuestión de un segundo en el portal de su casa y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse en su hogar. Abrió con delicadeza la puerta y entró en su casa, no sin antes arrugar la sección de El Profeta y metérselo en el bolsillo más oculto de su abrigo.

Tanta prisa tenía, que no se percató de un par de figuras que lo observaban entrar en su casa y sonreían cuando desapareció. Uno de ellos se colocó una máscara negra y comenzó a andar, al tiempo que su compañero copiaba el gesto y le seguía con la peor de las sonrisas.

Cornelius cruzó el salón llamando a su mujer e hijo, y un frío le traspasó el cuerpo cuando nadie respondió a sus llamadas. Se quitó el abrigo y corrió hacia la cocina, pero paró en seco al escuchar un ruido sordo proveniente del comedor. Tragó saliva con dificultad y abrió la puerta. Fue entonces cuando deseó no haber venido nunca a casa, o estar muerto.

En la mesa del salón se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, con la espalda arqueada con clara evidencia de que había sido maldecido con crucio hasta la muerte. Sus ojos representaban el horror más absoluto, y parecía que lo miraban. Fudge sollozó y un grito desesperado escapó de sus labios.

Una risa cruel y fría lo hizo caminar hacia su despacho, contiguo al comedor, con paso desmayado. Se obligó a apartar la vista de su hijo muerto y abrió el despacho con la certeza de lo que vería a continuación.

Nada le habría preparado para la visión de su mujer, muerta, caída bajo la ventana y con un gran charco de sangre cubriendo el suelo bajo ella. No pudo evitar gritar de terror y echarse unos pasos hacia atrás, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y se quedó petrificado cuando el sillón giratorio de su mesa se dio la vuelta y dejó ver una figura encapuchada. Un Mortífago.

-Cornelius, por Merlín, estás horrible. Parece que has encontrado un muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al reconocer la voz del asesino de su mujer y su hijo, y no le reconfortó cuando en encapuchado se quitó la máscara y dejó ver su rostro. Pudo confirmar que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy.

-Caray, amigo, menudos recibimientos ofreces a tus invitados. Tu mujer tampoco fue considerada y... no pude controlarme.- Un sonrisa despectiva y pedante recorría su estúpida cara.

-Cerdo asesino.

Fudge sacó su varita a gran velocidad y se dispuso a combatir contra el asesino, pero le sorprendió sentir el dolor punzante del filo de un cuchillo en su espalda. Sintió la sangre brotar de la herida y, antes de volverse, Malfoy pronunció una maldición y su cuerpo rompió la puerta y cayó rodando por el suelo del comedor.

Sintió una patada en la cara que le rompió la nariz y comprendió que no estaban solos cu8ando dos hombres más rompieron a reír. Cuando sintió la sangre salada en su boca, un rayo impactó de pleno en su pecho y sintió la maldición cruciatus en sus carnes. Chilló con desesperación y sollozó cuando pararon y la herida de la espalda de dolió como fuego en sus entrañas.

-Me decepcionas, Cornelius, creí que morirías con más orgullo. Tu hijo también lloró como una cría, y tu mujer no paró de pedir clemencia.- Se mofó Lucius entre las sombras.- Seguro que también estará decepcionada.

Cornelius Fudge perdía la conciencia cuando Lucius Malfoy preparaba el hechizo final, pero no sintió tristeza alguna.

Desde lo lejos creía oír a su hijo, que lo llamaba mientras corría, y sintió el mayor alivio cuando su mujer lo ayudó a levantarse, con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No la abrazó, tenían toda la eternidad para hacerlo, y donde estaba sólo tenía que preocuparse por su hijo, que corría a sus brazos...

------

-¡Eh, Harry!- exclamó Elyon exaltada.- ¿Has visto esto?- Le mostró El Profeta.

Harry cogió el periódico y leyó la portada: "Sirius Black ha sido exculpado de su sentencia. Declaró ayer el Ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge."

-¿Cómo le han podido exculpar? ¡Mató a 13 muggles! ¡A saber a cuántos magos!

-Elyon, Elyon,...- Intentó Harry.

-¡Y también a...!

-¡Elyon!- Exclamó Harry levantando la voz.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó todavía algo histérica.

-Yo... bueno, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Si?

-Sirius, bueno, Black, el que sale en el periódico,... era... este... uf, bueno, era mi padrino. Él, en realidad, no hizo eso que se supone que ha hecho. Fue Peter, la supuesta víctima, Pettigrew. Él vendió a mis padres a Voldemort. Sirius fue a por él y entonces...

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?- Elyon estaba bastante confundida.

-Todo fue un error, lo descubrí en 3º, hace más de dos años. Sirius Black no fue el que mató a toda esa gente. Peter fue el espía de Voldemort, sin que absolutamente nadie sospechara de esa rata asquerosa y...

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices, Harry? No es que no te crea, es que todo esto es muy difícil de creer.- Suspiró al ver que el chico asentía.- Mi padre estaba ahí cuando le cogieron, está seguro de que mató a esas personas.

-No, eso es lo que consiguió Colagusano al dramatizar su muerte y gritar todas esas cosas sobre Sirius. Colagusano es el mote de Pettigrew, es animago, se convierte en rata, por eso pudo huir sin ser visto.- Elyon lo miraba sin llegar a creerle.- Sirius era el indicado para proteger a mis padres, era poderoso, su mejor amigo, etc. Nunca nadie ha pensado que hubiesen elegido a Pettigrew como su guardián. Ni Dumbledore sabía nada del cambio.

-¿Dumbledore cree que es inocente?- Preguntó Elyon con los ojos como platos.

-Claro, todo se aclaró el año que se escapó. Intentó matar a mi mejor amigo, pero lo cierto es que quería matar a su rata, destrozó el cuadro de la Sra Gorda, se puso bastante nervioso cuando no pudo entrar en nuestro cuarto,... Pero esa es una larga historia.

-No comprendo.- susurró Elyon.- Pero, Harry,- Levantó la cabeza de golpe.- si lo que crees es cierto, nos encontramos ante una injusticia, un fraude judicial. Por lo que tengo entendido, Sirius Black murió hará cosa de un mes, ¿cierto? En situación misteriosa. ¡Ah! Por eso tú y Remus estáis tan... Ahora entiendo.

-Sí, es por él que estamos tan... ¿tristes, sin ganas de hacer nada? Sirius murió en el Ministerio de Magia por salvarme la vida de un grupo de Mortífagos, incluido Voldemort.- Elyon botó sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Eso no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabe. Deberían informar de más cosas. El fallo que permite tener a los Mortífagos tanto poder es que no cuentan la verdad a la gente, o la dejan a medias. Y lo de Black... debería caérseles la cara de vergüenza. Murió buscado por la ley, a punto de darle un beso los dementores,...

-Sé que hay cosas que no sabes y comprendes, pero te voy a contar lo que sucedió. Confío en ti y no quiero que te vayas enterando de las cosas de este modo.

-Gracias, Harry.

------

Los dos hombres estaban reunidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró de golpe una mujer joven con el pelo largo y morado.

-Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos un problema, tiene que venir ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Tonks?- Preguntó Albus levantándose. Severus copió su gesto.

-Me han llamado del Departamento de Aurores. Están llamando a todas las unidades a la casa de Fudge. Creo que ha ocurrido algo grave, posiblemente esté... Debe venir, por favor.

Dumbledore arrugó preocupado la frente. Se volvió hacia Snape, que estaba lívido y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-No sabía que iba a ser hoy, no... No me han dicho eso. Iba a ser dentro de una semana, se lo juro.

-¿Que iba a ser qué?- Tonks parecía confundida. Tenían que darse prisa, su jefe no parecía muy alegre. No se conocía la salud del Ministro, lo más seguro es que estuviese...

-No es nada. Tienes razón, nos vamos ahora mismo. ¿Tienes que coger alguna cosa?- La chica asintió.- Te espero abajo. Después hablaremos, Snape, lo que ha pasado es muy serio. Creo que no deberías salir de aquí. Necesitaré que me expliques muchas cosas.

-Sí, señor.- Murmuró cabizbajo antes de que salieran del despacho.

Se desplomó en un sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara abatido. Todo se venía abajo, se destruía. Le acababa de contar a Dumbledore que Fudge corría peligro, y ahora estaba muerto, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Dumbledore creía que le había mentido, fallado. Ahora todo estaba perdido. Si conseguía salir de esta sería muy difícil recuperar su confianza.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba más que la confianza de los buenos, haber fallado a los malos y que desconfiaran de él. Era lo peor que le podía pasar. Voldemort no le contaba muchísimas cosas que ocurrían, ni siquiera le informaba de la décima parte, perro que le diese información falsa no era cosa buena. Las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles a partir de ahora.

------

Edna se había quedado esa noche a dormir en casa de Elyon, cosa que pasaba frecuentemente, y se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, dejando a Harry todavía durmiendo.

-Tengo una duda por la cabeza,- Dijo Elyon sonriendo pícaramente.- no te gustará alguno de los amigos de Harry, ¿verdad?

-¿A mí? No. ¿Estás...? Bueno, la verdad es que... bueno, Ron no está mal.- La miró preocupada.- ¿No crees?

-¿Eh? Pues... no, supongo que es mono, sí.- Dijo con algo de sorpresa.- Ronald es bastante simpático, y además es guapo. Lo malo es que parece algo pillado por Hermione.

-Ya, bueno, pero eso se puede cambiar, ¿no?- Contestó la otra. Ambas comenzaron a reírse.

-La verdad es que no creía que te gustara nadie, lo había dicho para... no sé, picarte un poco.- Edna la pegó en el brazo aparentando estar enfadada.- No, en serio. A ti nunca te ha gustado nadie, al menos en serio.- Observó como su amiga se ponía seria.- Pero últimamente has estado pensativa. Creía que habías conocido a alguien.

-Sí, bueno, dejémoslo.- Miró para los lados.- y tú ¿qué tal con Harry?

-Bien.- Contestó sólo Elyon.

-¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien?- Preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Cómo quieres que estén?- Edna la miró con expresión seria.- Vale, vale.- Se sonrojó un poco.- Desde que fuimos al callejón y... eso, parece que está algo más distante, aunque seguimos hablando. Ya se le pasará.

-Se nota a la legua que le gustas.- Afirmó Edna sin rodeos.

-Tampoco será para tanto, sólo somos amigos. Se comporta de manera normal.

("-No lo notas porque tú también te comportas así.")- Pensó Edna.- Por cierto, no sé cómo lo verás tú, pero tendrías que pensar un poco en él.- Elyon la miró extrañada.- ¿Qué te traes con Marc? Y que conste que te lo pregunto con la mejor de las intenciones.

-No quiero nada.- Contestó tras unos segundos incómodos.- Lo nuestro ha terminado. Él no supo controlarse, aunque lo peor para mí fue que no pudo admitir ni superar... esto.

Edna le pasó el brazo por los hombros y anduvieron en silencio. Decidieron regresar a casa, ya que Elyon no quería que Harry se levantara sin que hubiera nadie.

------

El Profeta. 24 de agosto.

¡Fudge asesinado! Cornelius Fudge, el que hasta ayer era primer ministro de magia y hechicería de Londres, fue asesinado la noche pasada. Cuando regresaba del Ministerio vio la marca tenebrosa encima de su casa, allí encontró muertos a su mujer y a su hijo. Todo el país lamenta su muerte, pues, aunque no respetaban sus decisiones, no querían que ocurriese algo tan horrible...

-¿Qué?- Gritó Harry alterado mirando la portada de El Profeta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Elyon indiferente.

-Fudge, el ministro de magia, ha sido asesinado.

Elyon se puso detrás de Harry, para poder leer el periódico, haciendo que él se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Le han matado.- Murmuró Elyon apesadumbrada.- Ahora el país tendrá que elegir a un nuevo ministro, vaya jaleo.

-Bueno, no es que me alegre, pero así no tendré que oírle decir que soy un sicótico y que estoy trastornado.

-Tú no estás loco.- Le susurró Elyon.- No dejes que nadie te lo diga.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Harry no podía apartar la vista de los brillantes ojos de Elyon, que lo tenían hipnotizado. Se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo, pero la chica se sentó a su lado apartando su cara.

-¿Quién habrá podido hacer algo así?- Comentó Elyon ojeando el periódico.- Han matado a todos los Fudge, ¡qué vergüenza! Supongo que por eso anoche no vinieron a comer a casa ninguno de los dos.- Argumentó refiriéndose a su hermano y a su padre.- Habrán estado toda la noche en el Ministerio.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?

-Tendrán que elegir ministro, no llevará mucho tiempo, no en estos tiempos, pero también por ese motivo será más complicado.- Harry la interrogó con la mirada.- Se presentarán al puesto las personas más valientes... y avariciosas. La gente tendrá que saber distinguir la una de la otra. Si un Mortífago llega a ser ministro de Inglaterra, el mundo puede darse por perdido.

-Es imposible que un Mortífago llegue a eso.- Se exaltó Harry.- La gente no puede estar tan ciega.- Argumentó poco convencido.

-No sé, Harry. El año pasado demostraron estar locos de remate, ya ves lo que os hicieron a ti y a Dumbledore.

-Eso es cierto.- Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y se acercó a ella.- Oye, yo quería hablar contigo de... bueno,-Se pasó la mano por el pelo.- de ti.

-¿De mi?- Elyon parecía de pronto más nerviosa que nunca.

-Sí, verás, yo creo que eres...- Harry miró sorprendido por la ventana. ¿Edna?

-¿Edna?- Elyon pareció tranquilizarse cuando Harry le señalaba la ventana, donde su amiga desaparecía camino de la puerta.- ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que se iba esta mañana a irlanda, a recoger las últimas cosas.

Harry suspiró un poco enfurecido por la interrupción, pero intentó no mostrarlo. Había estado a punto de confirmarle a Elyon que... Bueno, daba igual, porque la chica se levantaba para saludar a su amiga.

-No, al final no he podido ir. Mi padre está en Ministerio, y no creo que tenga un respiro en mucho tiempo. Tendré que pasar sin esos libros hasta que mi hermano viaje a Irlanda y me los mande.- Contestó Edna.- Pero mi padre me ha contado unas cosas...

-¿El qué?- Preguntó ansiosa Elyon.

-Robaron unos informes de su casa, aunque mi padre dice que no era 'nada importante'.- Arqueó las cejas.- Pero mi hermano dice que son informes sobre Black. Alguien no quiere dejar pruebas de su inculpación.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó enfurecido Harry.- ¿Y eso cambiará algo? Quiero decir, seguirán adelante para librarle de culpas, ¿no?

-No comprendo, tú eres el que tendría que querer que lo culpasen.- Harry miró a Elyon dubitativo, y se volvió hacia Edna, contándole la verdadera historia de Sirius.- No tenía ni idea..., aunque mi padre siempre dijo que su castigo era demasiado grave. Yo nunca quise... pero no pensé que fuera inocente. Miró a Harry atentamente.- No te preocupes, mi hermano sabe dónde están los verdaderos informes, no las copias.

-¿Las copias?- Preguntaron Harry y Elyon a la vez.

-Sí, Dumbledore, al ser el primero que le defendió, exigió esos informes, los tiene él.- Harry suspiró aliviado.- No entendéis, ¿verdad?

-¿qué hay que entender?- Preguntó Elyon.

-¿Para qué iban los mortífagos a querer deshacerse de unos informes que culpaban al Ministerio y al gobierno de injusticia y manipuladores de pruebas?- Argumentó.

-Eso es cierto, a Sirius Black nunca se le concedió un juicio, ni siquiera sin su presencia. Creo que nunca se hizo pública su declaración.- Objetó Elyon.

-Exacto. Mi padre me dijo que siempre se declaró inocente, pero nadie le escuchó. Nunca sentí lástima, pero siendo inocente... lo que hicieron con él es injustificable.

-¿A dónde queréis llegar?- Preguntó Harry un poco mareado.

-Harry, quien ordenó la muerte de Fudge y el robo de esos informes debe ser un político, alguien que saldrá perjudicado si declaran a Black inocente. Aunque los mortífagos lo mataran, es muy probable que fuera por orden de alguien conocido y poderoso.- El chico se quedó mudo al escuchar a Elyon.

-Espero que lo tengan en mente a la hora de elegir ministro.- Quedaron pensativos.- Por cierto, tengo otras noticias: ya se han presentado tres candidatos.

Les tendió una hoja doblada en dos que guardaba en su bolsillo. Elyon leyó rápidamente y abrió los ojos como platos. Harry leyó los nombres sin reconocerlos: Megan Caley, Krug Mummer y...

-No puede ser...- Se quedó sin aliento.- Dumbledore no ha podido presentarse.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


End file.
